toskamfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Band Hero
thumb|Screen z gryOcena Redakcji:7,5/10 Band Hero to kolejna gra muzyczna od twórców popularnego Guitar Hero. Produkt, niezależnie od wieku odbiorcy, pozwala wcielić się w profesjonalnego artystę i ruszyć na podbój estrady.Band Hero należy do coraz liczniejszego gatunku gier muzycznych. Po dużym sukcesie serii Guitar Hero, panowie z Activision postanowili stworzyć grę przeznaczoną dla jeszcze szerszego odbiorcy. Głównym założeniem była przystępność, która pozwoli wszystkim domownikom zasiąść przed telewizorem i cieszyć się wspólnym muzykowaniem. Efektem ich działań jest nowa marka, która w prosty i przyjemny sposób przenosi w świat szarpania strun, kocich śpiewów i walenia po talerzach. Warto dodać, że tytuł został oznaczony jako odpowiedni dla dzieci powyżej 10 roku życia. Rozgrywka w Band Hero powiela schematy znane z innych produkcji spod szyldu Guitar Hero. Do dyspozycji gracza oddano cztery instrumenty. Wśród nich znajdziemy oczywiście gitarę elektryczną, gitarę basową, perkusję oraz mikrofon. Styl oraz sposób zabawy uzależniony jest od wyboru akcesoriów, jednak główne założenia pozostają niezmienne. Na ekranie wyświetla się ciąg znaków symbolizujących nuty. By zagrać dany dźwięk, wystarczy nacisnąć odpowiedni przycisk w momencie, w którym symbol przesuwa się przez okienko u dołu ekranu. Reguły są bardzo proste, jednak ich perfekcyjne opanowanie wymaga wiele godzin poświeconego czasu.thumb|Kolejny screen z gry Ścieżka dźwiękowa gry składa się z ponad 60 znanych utworów wpisujących się w kanony pop i hard rocka. Wśród nich znajdziemy zarówno popularne niegdyś kawałki jak i bardziej aktualne kompozycje, które można usłyszeć na co dzień w radio. Warto dodać, że każdy z nich został nagrany w studio muzycznym przez zawodowych artystów. Dzięki temu można być spokojnym o jakość ścieżki dźwiękowej wydobywającej się z głośników. Utwory wchodzące w skład ścieżki dźwiękowej Band Hero: #3 Doors Down - "When I'm Gone" #The Airborne Toxic Event - "Gasoline" #The All American Rejects - "Dirty Little Secret" #Alphabeat - "Fascination" #Aly and AJ - "Like Whoa" #Angels & Airwaves - "The Adventure" #Ben Harper and the Innocent Criminals - "Steal My Kisses" #Big Country - "In a Big Country" #The Bravery - "Believe" #Carl Douglas - "Kung Fu Fighting" #Cheap Trick - "I Want You To Want Me (Live)" #Cold War Kids - "Hang Me Up To Dry" #Corinne Bailey Rae - "Put Your Records On" #Counting Crows - "Angels of the Silences" #Culture Club - "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" #Dashboard Confessional - "Hands Down" #David Bowie - "Let's Dance" #Devo - "Whip It" #Don McLean - "American Pie" #Duffy - "Warwick Avenue" #Duran Duran - "Rio" #Evanescence - "Bring Me To Life" #Everclear - "Santa Monica (Watch The World Die)" #Fall Out Boy - "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" #Filter - "Take A Picture" #Finger Eleven - "Paralyzer" #The Go-Go's - "Our Lips Are Sealed" #Hilary Duff - "So Yesterday" #Hinder - "Lips Of An Angel" #Jackson 5 - "ABC" #Janet Jackson - "Black Cat" #Jesse McCartney - "Beautiful Soul" #Joan Jett - "Bad Reputation" #Joss Stone - "You Had Me" #Katrina and The Waves - "Walking On Sunshine" #The Kooks - "Naive" #KT Tunstall - "Black Horse and the Cherry Tree" #The Last Goodnight - "Pictures Of You" #Lily Allen - "Take What You Take" #Maroon 5 - "She Will Be Loved" #Marvin Gaye - "I Heard It Through The Grapevine" #Mighty Mighty Bosstones - "The Impression That I Get" #Nelly Furtado - "Turn Off The Light" #N.E.R.D. - "Rockstar" #No Doubt - "Just A Girl" #No Doubt - "Don't Speak" #OK Go - "A Million Ways" #Papa Roach - "Lifeline" #Parachute - "Back Again" #Pat Benatar - "Love Is A Battlefield" #Poison - "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" #Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue - "Kids" #The Rolling Stones - "Honky Tonk Women" #Roy Orbison - "Oh Pretty Woman" #Santigold - "L.E.S. Artistes" #Snow Patrol - "Take Back the City" #Spice Girls - "Wannabe" #Styx - "Mr. Roboto" #Taylor Swift - "Love Story" #Taylor Swift - "Picture To Burn" #Taylor Swift - "You Belong With Me" #Tonic - "If You Could Only See" #The Turtles - "Happy Together" #Village People - "YMCA" #Yellowcard - "Ocean Avenue"